


Discovery

by AdrianIsNotAnAlien



Category: Dream Daddy
Genre: Almostsmutbutnotquite, Already a relationship present, Canon Trans Character, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, M/M, damienwritesfanfiction, idontknowmyfriendreallylikesthis, narutosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianIsNotAnAlien/pseuds/AdrianIsNotAnAlien
Summary: Lucien finds out his pops Damien has been writing fanfiction and gay stuff follows





	1. Chapter 1

"Um dad... I found this account 'talkflowerstome' online and... did you write this?" Lucien asked his father as he plopped on the couch next to his dad. Damien turned to face his son and his face turned as red as a rose. Lucien knew the truth.   
"Uhh... Lucien... you see I was a very uh... interesting child-"  
"Dad this was made a week ago."  
Damien sighs knowing he's been defeated, "Yes son, you're right. I am guilty of making that fan fiction." He puts his hands up as a sign of being caught.  
Lucien laughed, "You're not mad at me for reading smut?" Damien's face scrunched up and turned an even brighter shade of red if that's even possible. "OUT OF ALL OF THEM YOU READ ONE OF THOSE OF MINE!?" Damien immediately covered his face up in shock and embarrassment. Lucien, shocked looks back down at his phone.  
"So..." Lucien began standing up slowly and backing away, what's he planing? "What I've gathered from this talk, you've written on here for a while and write smut? I should like... tell-"  
"Don't you dare Lucien."  
"I should tell the other dads."  
"No Luc-"  
"Especially Robert." Lucien then proceeds to sprint towards the door, Damien in shock.  
"LUCIEN I AM YOUR FATHER GET BACK HERE!" This only made Lucien's adrenaline pump more. That was, until Damien tackled him to the ground.  
"You are not to tell Robert of this!" Damien shouted  
Lucien snickered, Damien raised a eyebrow. "What? What's so funny?" His snicker turned into a roaring laughter is Lucien shakily pointed a finger towards the stairs where Robert stood.   
Damien had forgotten Robert was over.  
Damien's life was ruined. Robert on the other hand looked dead, like he had just woken up. He clearly heard the discussion though. A smile proceeded to spread on his face.  
He began roaring with laughter, the house rumbled with their laughs as Damien felt like a boiling oven. He got of his son and covered his face in shame.  
Robert walked over to Damien and collapsed on him, Damien making an "oof" sound as he hits the ground.  
"Dames, it's okay. That's rather..."  
He hesitated. Damien started feeling like he was in hell. "What Robert?"  
Robert sighed. "That's really cute." His cheeks were a slight pink like a pastel pink rose. "But..." Robert leaned into Damien and whispered into his ear. Damien seemed to be close to passing out as he seemed flustered. Lucien knew it was time to go, he knew what would come next.  
He knew they'd read Damien's fan fictions together and that was to gay for Lucien.


	2. Additional Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just stuff

Robert and Damien relaxed on Damien's bed after dinner and the night of reading Damien's very own fan fiction. Robert wasn't going to lie, he was turned on especially hearing Damien reading HIS smut writing out loud.   
It was peaceful, the only sound to be heard was the light breathing, they had fallen into a fit of laughter and were starting to calm down from it. Damien rolled onto his side, he had a small smile that made Roberts heart feel like it was going insane from the love he felt with him. He turned to his side. Damien's eyes lurked over Roberts body, he started tugging at his leather jacket.   
Damien kept tugging at it until Robert took it off only showing off his v-neck shirt. Damien very slowly sat up. He slowly, and teasingly pulled of his first layer of clothing. His cloak, his vest, shirt and so on. Robert was defiantly hiding something below deck.   
He reached for Roberts shirt and tugged on it until he was able to take it off him. Robert place his thumb over the scars on Damien's chest. He was glad Damien was happy, he told him he finally felt free.   
Damien's breathing hitched and Robert took that as a sign to stop, but once he did Damien's eyes went wide like a puppies. Next thing Robert knew Damien was over him, his long hair blocking the lamp light from outside his hair tent. He leaned down and slowly kissed him, their tongues soon started dancing before-  
"DAD THAT IS GROSS LEARN TO CLOSE DOORS ON MY GOD!" Lucien screeched, Damien turned just in time to see Lucien dragging Ernest behind him. Robert and him exchanged glances.   
"Make sure to use protection!" Robert yelled towards the boys earning a grunt from both of them and an "ew". Damien up and closed the door. They continued from where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha my dudes I made this because I was inspired by shit that was going on in a group chat. Anyways fluff


End file.
